Dead Blood Can Love
by Jenny Clever
Summary: Year Two at Mansbridge... slow writing, but hey, at least I'm writing. New vamps arrive.... how will things turn out???? R&R, I need the criticism! **Any one have any ideas for the next chapter? e-mail me!!!** **chpt 4 up**
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I know that it's really short, but it's a prologue, and prologue's are always short. so sue me. 

**Dead Blood Can Love**

**Prologue**

by Morgaine of Ithil

Amanda Cindy Roberts was quite possibly the most plain person in the whole entire world... living or dead. She got good marks, but she wasn't the best in her class. She wasn't very attractive since she always wore huge round glasses and her limp brown hair was hiding her face. She was a typical 15 year old in regards to her teenaged problems (i.e., finding a boyfriend, etc.) except for the fact that she didn't have much of a social life. She had one best friend, Suzie, who also happened to be her only friend, with whom she had just finished a pre-beginning-of-school study session. Since Suzie lived only a couple of blocks away from Amanda, Amanda decided to walk home. It was 10 pm, but she thought she lived in a safe neighborhood so she walked home. 

Her town was fairly small, downtown consisting of only two or three streets. She attended Rosedale Secondary School, and she really hated it there. She lived only a couple of towns away from Mansbridge Academy, which was the school she really wanted to go to. Her brother had gone there on a scholarship but he had graduated a couple of years ago. Amanda wanted to go to Mansbridge because she knew absolutely no one there. But her parents said it was too far and too expensive and so Amanda could never go to Mansbridge. During her walk home, she thought about how horrible her life must be, since in just six days she would be starting 10th grade at Rosedale. She knew she was in for another year of being average, just a wallflower. She was so deep into her thoughts that she hardly noticed when a shadow moved and she suddenly found herself in a dark dead-end alley.

"Why, hello there," said a deep voice, obviously male. It chilled her to the bone. "Aren't you out a bit late?" it asked her.

"It's only 10:30," she pointed out, with as much confidence in her voice as she could muster. But inside she was shaking. Would she get mugged? Or worse, would she get raped? Every instinct told her to run, but the man was blocking her way out of the alley, and she knew she wasn't fast enough to out run him anyway. She backed up as he began to come closer to her. Amanda found her back against the brick wall and the man inches away from her.

"Aww, what's the matter honey?" he asked in a taunting voice. "Are you scared? Of me?" he questioned her.

Slowly, she nodded. _What are you doing?!_ her mind screamed at her. She was talking to a strange man in a very dark alley and she couldn't even see the man she was talking to.

Amanda saw the gleam of sharp, white teeth as the man smiled in the dim light. "Good, you should be," he told her in a menacing voice. His eyes glinted and in the dim light she thought that they were red, but knew her eyes were probably playing tricks on her. The man closed the distance in a split second and for a moment, Amanda thought that he would kiss her. It'd be a depressing first kiss though, in a dark alley by some stranger, of course, the typical thing that would happen to Amanda. But the man dipped his head down, grabbed Amanda by her shoulders, and bit into the main vein in her neck.

Amanda could feel the blood slowly being drained away from her. Her mind tried to process what was happening, but all she could think of was _vampires??? I am getting sucked dry by a vampire??? this can't be happening... _and then, a new thought, a new idea ... _what if I become a vampire? It seems so right... so right.... _ and before she could do anything else or think another thought, her mind shut down and the world went black. Amanda slouched against the wall behind her, unconcious. 

But, as every vampire has a gift, this particular vampire had the gift of reading minds. And so, he heard her last thoughts, and made some decisions. _Why not? The vampire race is dwindling anyways... besides, she'd definitely have a better life as a vamp. Ah, what the hell..._ The vampire made her one of his own kind, then hastily left, having been fed for the night. Amanda's body lay in the dark alley, and to all that knew her, she disappeared.

**A/N: **Stay tuned for the next chapters! I promise that I'll write at least one more chapter... hehe, at least one. I'm a little iffy on the title, I might change it later on... any suggestions would be helpful! Please Read and Review, it's not that hard, you know! And read more of my stuff! ~Morgaine of Ithil~


	2. Back To School

**A/N: **Hopefully, this chapter is more interesting than the first one... still pretty short, but at least I haven't given up on this story, right? anyways, please read and review... or at least read my other stuff... thanx! ~Morgaine~

**Dead Blood Can Love - Back to School**

Dr. Murdoch stood at his desk and quietly observed the four students in front of him. They were not what anyone would picture when they thought of students. Extreme paleness, gothic wardrobe and glaring eyes combined to form the portrait of Dr. Murdoch's night school class. His vampires. 

"I'm glad to see all of you have decided to come back to the Experiment for another year. I'm sure you have noticed that one of your number is missing," Dr. Murdoch began.

The four vampires nodded and Marty voiced the question that was on their minds.

"Where's Merill, doc?" he asked in a slightly more concerned manner than usual. The concern spread to the faces of each of the vampires in the room, but Dr. Murdoch didn't seem the least bit perturbed.

Dr. Murdoch smiled his cryptic smile and answered. "Merill has graduated."

The vampires stared at him in shock.

"Graduated?" Carl asked in his usual clueless way.

"I didn't now you could do that," Essie commented. "Hey, Dr. Murdoch, you should have told me, that way I could have designed a super-chic gown for Merill's graduation ceremony... wait a second. How come she didn't have a graduation ceremony?"

"Why didn't she tell us personally?" Drew asked in a quiet voice. His expression seemed to indicate that he was not happy with Merill and obviously thought that he should have been informed.

"One at a time, please!" Dr. Murdoch replied. "Yes, it is possible to graduate. Merill is now off on her own in the world, interacting with mortals normally. The Elders still keep an eye on her, but yes, she has graduated into becoming more human."

"She can never be human," Drew insisted angrily. "None of us can."

Dr. Murdoch glared at Drew and continued. "She didn't have a ceremony because she requested that I keep it silent until the second year starts. I do not know Merill's reason for not telling all of you about her graduation, however you may ask her that yourselves."

Essie brightened. "Does this mean she's coming back?"

"Yes and no," Dr. Murdoch replied with an unfulfilling answer. "Yes, she will be coming back, but no in the sense that she will be back permanently."

"No offense doc, but huh?" Marty said. Carl agreed... he couldn't understand it either.

"Merill will be coming back to--" Dr. Murdoch began to reply. Suddenly, a knock came to the door of his office and interrupted him. "Come in," he said, and motioned for the vampires to stay where they were, as they were beginning to leave. The door opened to reveal another pale gothic person. 

It was a girl that appeared to be in her late teens. She had shoulder-length brown hair with blond streaked through it. Her gothic wardrobe consisted of a short black leather skirt, black knee-high boots, a dark red tank top, and a long black sweater over it. Her skin was pale and she wore dark eye makeup and blood-red lipstick. 

Following the girl, a boy entered, approximately the same age as her. Also pale, and also gothic, he wore his blond hair short and spiky. Despite it being nighttime, he wore dark sunglasses. He wore black jeans, a navy shirt and a black coat. He, in turn, was followed by a boy that looked exactly like him, except that his blond hair was a bit longer and slightly wavy. He also wore sunglasses and his clothing was similar but he was wearing a dark green shirt.

The three new people stood in the room for a second, then hesitantly nodded their heads to Dr. Murdoch.

Needless to say, the vampires were confused. However, Dr. Murdoch smiled.

"Welcome," he said to the newcomers, "to the Experiment."

**A/N: **It's a semi-cliffie! welll..... kinda; anyways... yeah, i'm not so sure about the title of this series, so feel free to make any suggestions. Also, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I'm presuming that Sherry died in early May of the first year.... and then this story is starting in early September. I think that's about it. Oh yeah, and if anything is messed up in this story (ie, spelling, characters, etc.) please review and tell me!!!! ~Morgaine~


	3. Year Two

**A/N: I don't know when I found time to write this... It's been forever since I've updated this story, but I think I'm actually going to keep writing it. Just to see how it turns out. Anyways, here's Chapter Two. Don't forget to review! Enjoy! ~Morgaine~**

**Dead Blood Can Love ~ Chpt 2: Year Two**

Dr. Murdoch welcomed the new students into his office, and each new vampire chose a seat and slouched down, either trying to be cool or trying not to be noticed. The new and the old vampires were staring at each other, or in the case of the two new guys, they appeared to be staring. Dr. Murdoch returned to his position behind his desk and sat down. The class turned to face him, looking for answers. 

"Well," he said to the new vampires, "introduce yourselves." Obligingly, though reluctantly, the three new vamps straightened themselves and began the introductions.

The girl waved a hand half-heartedly. "Hey, I'm Becca," she said, "I do flying." To demonstrate, she lifted Dr. Murdoch's desk three feet of the ground using her vampire powers. Returning the desk to its grounded state, she looked pointedly at Dr. Murdoch. "Happy?"

The first of the guys, the one with the navy shirt, spoke up without removing his sunglasses. "I'm Trent. I don't do the group thing. You'd be better off," he said with a threatening tone, "to keep away from me."

Marty snorted. "Ooh," he said sarcastically, waving his arms around. "I'm so scared! Save me Fly Girl!" Marty had obviously dubbed Becca as Fly Girl, which seemed to amuse the other, second year vampires. They smiled grimly then turned their attention to the last new student.

The other blond guy offered a half-smile. "I'm Will," he said. The vampires stared at him, expecting more. He smiled enigmatically. "That's all."

Essie shivered slightly. This Will guy creeped her out. She could handle Fly Girl and Trent. Marty was unimpressed with the three additions. As far as he was concerned, they were his new toys. Carl was too busy thinking about the next game on TV. Drew was silent, as usual, doing his silent moody pout thing.

Dr. Murdoch seemed satisfied with the introductions. After all, how much could you expect from a vampire in terms of social interaction? "Very well," he said, interrupting the somewhat uncomfortable silence. "Essie, Marty, Carl, Drew, if you could please give us a moment. We will join you soon in the common room." The vampires left through the entrance to the 'wine-cellar'. They journeyed through the dark corridor in silence, only speaking when they came to the common room. They stood for a moment, looking at each other... and then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god," Essie said, between fits of laughter. "Did you see Fly Girl's wardrobe? Ugh, it's so Goth... do you think she's knew to this?"

Carl laughed and added, "What about Trent? What a poser! I think he's new to this too."

Marty shrugged. "They're probably 50 to 100 since their Making. But I bet we'll have lots and lots of fun with them," he replied, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Drew laughed along with the rest of them, but then remembered a fact that had seemed unusual to him earlier. He voiced his thoughts, for once. "Don't you think it's strange?" he asked them and they replied with blank stares. "The fact that there's so few of them? I mean, we know that there are tons of vampires out there... how come we only have three?"

Dr Murdoch came down the stairs, followed by the three new students. "Only three were chosen, Drew. It's a very difficult decision for the Elders to make," he replied. The students, old and new, settled down around the table with Dr Murdoch at the front. "Also, there hasn't been much to choose from," he added. "The Fury is gaining the upper hand, I'm sorry to say. There are few vampires left that are young enough to be in the Experiment and are on our side. Besides, it would be dangerous to have a group that is too large." The vampires remained silent and pensive. After a few moments, Essie broke the silence.

"So, Dr Murdoch, what's on the schedule for this year?" she asked, uncomfortable with the silence and eager to find out what would be happening this year. The other vampires agreed and looked to their teacher for the answer.

Dr. Murdoch smiled. "This is going to be a very special year. The Year Two students of the Experiment will continue to blend in with humans, including some socializing. Naturally, the Year One students will get envious, therefore, they will be on an accelerated program, being tutored by the Year Two students. Therefore, by the end of this year, all of you should be able to blend in with the human culture."

The vampires stared in shock. The words slowly sunk in, and they weren't sure whether they should be happy or scared or whatever other feeling they could choose. Essie began thinking of what their graduation clothing could look like. Carl was thinking of a career in football (he'd still be able to play night games). Drew remained silent and mysterious, as usual. The new students kept their faces expressionless. Marty however, was thinking of ways to make this last year hell for Dr Murdoch. There was no way that Murdoch would manage seven vampires all at once.

As if reading his thoughts, Dr Murdoch said, "I will not be your only teacher this year." This captured the attention of all the students. "As the program will be extremely intensive this year, and there are now more of you for me to look after, I will be unable to manage by myself. To assist me, I have employed a vampire who will be teaching here on occasion."

"Who?" Carl asked, clearly excited about having a vampire for a teacher. He thought that having a vamp for a teacher would be great, because then he would get off easy with work. Besides, a fellow vampire can sympathize... to some extent.

Dr. Murdoch replied with a single word. "Merrill."

**A/N: aren't I the best at this??? Hah, ya right, I wish. Anyways, I have a problem... I'm not quite sure how to spell Merrill's name, because there are a lot of variations of it. If anybody knows how to spell it, please review!!! Thanks! ~Morgaine of Ithil~**


	4. The New Girl

**A/N: I haven't written anything for this story in a really long time.... I'm kinda out of inspiration because they stopped showing Vampire High on TV.... I'll try to do my best though. Plus, I've been swamped with work. And to answer the question that everyone has been asking me, yes the girl from the first chapter does tie in with the rest of the story. You'll see, just be patient!!! ~m~**

**Dead Blood Can Love**

**Chapter Three ~ The New Girl**

It was a few weeks later into the school year, around the middle of September. Merrill had come back to help with one or two of the lessons, but she wasn't generally around. The new vamps were still arrogant as usual, and Will had yet to reveal anything about himself. The second year students had decided that the new kids were no fun, and only bothered them when they were bored. The only thing that bothered Essie was the shortage of girl vampires. She took up this issue one night with Dr. Murdoch.

"How come we only have two girls this year?" she asked.

"We had two last year. I don't see what the difference is," Dr. Murdoch replied.

"Well, yeah, but there weren't so many guys. Now we have five to two... it's just not fair."

"Don't worry about it Essie. I assure you, the numbers will even out." He left it at that and Essie got up to go downstairs and get her stuff for the lesson of the night. She paused at the door and looked back.

"So we're losing the guys?" she asked.

"No"

"We're getting more girls?"

"No."

Essie was getting tired of that answer. She was about to use her mind-powers on Murdoch but he interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't even try it Essie. I don't know anything. Unless you want to ask the Elders, you're going to have to be patient."

Reluctantly, Essie left the room, but the thoughts of the numbers of the vamps didn't leave her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two nights later, Dr. Murdoch was late to night class. It was one of the important ones too. They were supposed to be pairing up with the new vamps, one group of three. It was supposed to be some kind of arrangement that would benefit the new students, but was just an annoyance to the older ones. Merrill was actually here for this lesson, because she was supposed to help the pairings get along better and avoid conflicts. The students were sitting around the table and Merrill was standing at the front of it, looking impatiently at her watch.

"What's your rush, Merrill?" Marty asked. 

"I'm tired," she replied. Marty's shock registered on his face. "It's been a long day. I'd rather get this over with."

"Whoa, Merrill's angry. What were you doing all day that made you so tired? Feeding, I hope."

"I was at work," she answered briskly.

"Work?"

"Yes, work. You know what, guys? I don't think Murdoch's coming. Let's get started." She picked up a sheaf of papers attached to a clipboard from the table and began flipping the pages. "Have you guys gotten to your humanitarian rights projects yet?" she asked, looking around at the students. 

"No."

"Alright. How about the basic instincts speeches?" Again, a negative answer. "I guess that Murdoch will plan out some other projects for you, then. let's just put you in your pairings for now."

Merrill quickly looked over the student profiles, which gave her next to no information. _That's helpful. _"Ok. Marty, you're with Becca."

Marty smirked at this news. Merrill could easily tell what he was thinking. Something about Fly Girl and his usual taunting.

She continued. "Essie, you're with Will. Carl, you and Trent. And Drew..." she trailed off, wondering which pair to add him to. "Drew you'll be with--"

She was interrupted by Dr. Murdoch finally arriving with a teenaged girl in tow. The vamps were startled. Humans, with the exception of Dr. Murdoch (they weren't even sure he was human), were never allowed in the 'wine cellar'. Dr. Murdoch didn't seem disturbed by this, though.

"Thank you for putting them into pairs, Merrill," he began, "though I'm sure you've noticed we are lacking a fourth student. The Elder's just brought her in." With that, the girl stepped forward. She looked around 18 years old, with straight brown hair that was shoulder length and kind of choppy. Her clothes were the typical dark colors for a vampire. Dark tank top with a black fishnet shirt and a black cargo skirt with chunky black boots. **(A/N: need a picture of the new girl? e-mail me!)** Though the students now knew she was a vampire, it was nearly impossible to tell from her face. It was pretty, but it didn't tell a lot about the girl's personality. Some would say it was mysterious. Her skin was only slightly pale, not the almost complete white that all the other vampires had. There was very little else to say about her looks.

Dr. Murdoch cleared his throat. The students were staring at the new girl, waiting. She finally spoke up. "Hey." Dr. Murdoch looked at her expectantly. "Call me whatever you want to." Dr. Murdoch frowned and spoke quietly into the girl's ear.

"Try to be nice. I know you're new at this, but it'll only be worse if you isolate yourself," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "I don't like my name all that much. Give me any name."

Dr. Murdoch turned back to the assembled students and muttered under his breath, "she certainly is a mystery." The girl over heard his comment.

"My name is Mystery," she said to the students. Dr. Murdoch looked over at her, slightly surprised. 

"Very well," he said, knowing that he couldn't expect anymore from her. "Mystery will be joining us in the Experiment. She knows only the basics because she was... well, that's her story. I'll let her tell it to you later. In the meantime, our final pair will be Drew and Mystery. The purpose of these pairs is to act as tutors, as well as to get used to cooperative working that is common in the human world. Your pairs might be changed later on. I'll be assigning a project to check how well you and your partner work together. Merrill will help you if you have any conflicts or difficulties. Your first assignment will be a presentation on a basic instinct of your choosing. You must compare the vampire and human variations. You may begin."

As the pairs got together, Merrill turned to ask Dr. Murdoch a question. "Are you sure that's wise? Putting Drew and Mystery together? Neither of them are very conversational."

"I guess we'll just have to see how it turns out," Dr. Murdoch replied, looking to Drew and Mystery. The two vampires had taken over a pair of armchairs beside a coffee table and were sitting staring at each other. They weren't talking and each seemed lost in their thoughts. They obviously weren't worried about the project, or even bothering to get to know the other.

Merrill sighed. "Dr. Murdoch, this is going to be a long year."

**A/N: I'll give you a wild guess as to who Mystery is.... if you can't get it, well.... um. It's really easy to get it. Also, I'm going with the assumption that when a vampire is made, they lose all of their imperfections from their bodies (ie, no more asthma, good vision, good health, etc.) If anyone needs a picture of how Mystery looks, please e-mail me at morgaine@myst.net. I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't have time for anything longer. I'll try to put up another chapter in about a week.... by Friday, most likely. Thank you all for reading this far! ~m~**


End file.
